1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery having a cap plate which is insulated from electrode terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it is designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is not designed to be recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used in small, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while high-capacity rechargeable batteries are widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, for example.
A rechargeable battery generally includes: an electrode assembly having a positive electrode and a negative electrode at opposite surfaces of a separator; a case for accommodating the electrode assembly; a cap plate for sealing an opening of the case; and an electrode terminal electrically coupled to the electrode assembly and penetrating the cap plate. Generally, the electrode terminal is electrically insulated from the cap plate by an insulating member interposed therebetween.
When a width of the rechargeable battery is small and the cap plate is welded to the opening of the case, the insulating member may melt due to welding heat, thereby causing visual appearance and processing defects.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.